vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Buddhas
Gods (神, Kami) and Buddhas (仏, Butsu) are one of the various races in Vampyre, Knights and Boobs and are a principal object of faith and worship in religions and mythologies. Appearance Most Gods and Buddhas share the appearance of humans (with Hades possessing greyish-blue skin, and Persephone possessing purple-pink skin), though some (such as Sun Wukong) can have animal-like appearances. Powers and Abilities All Gods have powers surpassing those of even Ultimate-Class Vampyres and Satan-Class Devils, while the most powerful Gods like Indra is said to have power exceeding the combined powers of the current Five Faction Leaders, rivaled only by the Heavenly Dragons; possibly Draculs and Super Devils; and exceeded by the Dragon Gods and True Dragon. All the Gods, so far, have displayed expertise in their particular faction's magic system. Due to their immense powers, strong weapons such as the replica Mjölnir, Gungnir or the top-tier Ancient Gears, such as the Longinus are able to significantly injure or kill them. However, while they are long-lived, with lifespans seemingly measured in millennia, Gods are not immortal, growing old and weakening in their later years. Gods are immune to the power of the Master-Servant Contract and those of it's variants, the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints, as well, so they cannot be transformed into either Vampyre, Devil or Seraph. Though half-gods such as the Valkyries like Rosweise and Waltraute and/or a half-grim reaper like Sasha are able to be reincarnated and bound to the Master-Servant Contract. In Volume 9, Sun Wukong states that some Heroes have become gods hinting that humans can become Gods, and according to him and Indra one must have a pure soul, benevolence, and righteousness to become a god. As stated by Indra that gods are honest when it comes to their personalities whether they were good/benevolent gods or an evil god. In Volume 10, Indra makes a comment stating that the Gods gather the thoughts and beliefs of humans. The purpose of this gathering is not stated, but it is hinted to have something to do with the strength and influence of their religion. Mythologies/Religions *Christian Mythology - Christianity & Judaism *Hindu Mythology - Hinduism *Norse Mythology - Germanic Paganism *Greek Mythology - Greco-Roman Paganism *Japanese Mythology - Shinto *Irish Mythology - Irish-Celtic Paganism *Chinese Mythology - Chinese Folk Religions, Taoism *Egyptian Mythology - Ancient Egyptian Religion *Celtic Mythology - Celtic Paganism *Slavic Mythology - Slavic Paganism *Persian Mythology - Zoroastrianism *Buddhism * Known Gods Christianity= |-| Norse= |-| Greek= |-| Hindu= |-| Shinto= |-| Celtic= |-| Egyptian= |-| Buddha= |-| Slavic= |-| Persian= |-| Dragon= |-| ExExE= Trivia *Valkyries, such as Rossweisse, Waltraute and Reginleif, and Grim Reapers, are considered as "Half-Gods". *Grim Reapers, Hollows and Dreamers are three sub-species of Gods serving under Hades, Persephone and Morpheus. *Keito is another name for Ketu, a mythical being associated with eclipses and is the tail that corresponds to Rahu (or Ragou), which is the head of the same being. Tenkai, which could roughly translate to "sky ocean", is the name of a renowned Japanese Buddhist monk. Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Demi-God Category:Races Category:Terminology